


The Wind Choir

by courgette96



Series: The small fics and small fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Allusion to nudity, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotunheimr sings, as it always does.</p><p>In a cave, three Jotnar listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Choir

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from norsekink. The long prompt can be found here: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=32787093#t32787093
> 
> The TL;DR version: the Jotunn are deeply connected to their home realm, on a subconscious, instinctual level. Because of this, Loki had never felt right in the golden Asgard. Until Thor decided to drag him to Jotunheim for a quest.

 

Jotunheimr is vast and cold, but only a fool would think it desolate. It is in fact brimming with life, from the sharp and strong trees that form its forests, to the fish swimming beneath the cover of its frozen lakes, to the Jotnar themselves, weakened perhaps but never defeated so long as the planet itself still live.

Three of them sit in a cave tonight. Two of them are as tall as any other of their race, the third one much smaller but still strong. One of the bigger one sleeping near the fire that was lit more for light than for warmth, the other two listening.

They listen to the song of the night and day, the song of Jotunheimr, never ending and ever changing.

Each wind is a song, a voice chiming high and clear and pure; one blows towards the east, another towards the north, another one still that turns and hitches as it brushes against the entrance of their cave. It is a choir tonight, and the wolf running in the forest nearby sounds the rhythm and percussions of the song, and the ice beneath their feat is a soft and warm base that hums even as all the other voices sleep.

It is beautiful, it is joyful, and the smallest one among them cannot contain his wonder at this song so new yet so old, barely known yet sorely missed. He cannot contain it, does not try to; the flames dance and shine against the cave’s walls, and the little one decides to join them.

He laughs, high and loud, joining the song as he jumps and twirls, feet beating in time with the wolf, swaying his hips in tune with the winds. He has little jewelry on him, a bracelet he carved from wood on his wrist and another he shaped from his own ice on his ankle. They chime with his movements, and it is perhaps a discordant chord among the harmony, but he cannot bring himself to take the off; he is such a vain little thing, and that hint of chaos pleases him greatly besides.

He closes his eyes, not out of shame. The is no room for that here.

He dances, and he shines, his simple and pure delight inundating the cave and filling the taller, older giant that stays here with him, the one that does not sleep but smiles at the youth in front of him.

It is natural for the older to be more jaded, and before he has met his little one he had been accustomed to the song of his home. Not indifferent, never that, but centuries spent walking these plains have led him to greet such songs with casual acceptance, appreciation present but rarely commented upon.

But looking at this little one, this man in mind and body but child in size and soul, he cannot help but feel that he to is swept in the wonder and joy that are so candid and so exuberant. He too smiles, he too hums along, and when the dancing man stumbles and falls onto his lap, he too laughs, taking the startled little thing into his arms.

Loki’s surprise is short lived, the fall made painless by the solid and gentle hold he finds himself in. When recovered he chuckles, twisting himself into the embrace so that he may face the one who caught him.

He had been running, he remembers, the first time he set foot on this land, running towards the song and away from the calls of a brother, a cross between pleading as he got further and further away and shock as he shed his clothing along his way. That dearest, loving brother had tried to catch him, but Loki had been carried by the wind and guided by the snow, and soon lost himself in the savage and welcoming nature of these lands.

He had been running, yes, but even as he fled he was lost, for this world was unnaturally unknown to him, his skin a wrong hue that was right, and all too soon he could scarcely walk ten steps without falling to his knees and weeping for the pain and beauty of it all.

How fortunate for him, then, that he has come across two Jotun in the wilderness, both able and willing to help him learn.

How fortunate that Thrym had been one of them.

“What you lack in grace, you make up for in eagerness,” his beloved teases. “But I fear, for your safety, that you should refrain from dancing for now.”

Loki chuckles in good humor. “I would fall much less if only I had a taller and stronger partner to keep me on my feet.”

He bats his eyelashes in mock innocence, pulling a loud bark from Thrym. The taller giant shakes his head fondly, laughing as he nuzzles his forehead against the other’s.

And Angrboða grumbles from her sleeping position, reminding the two inconsiderate fools that some here desire to sleep.

And those two fools only laugh harder, until Loki decides to silence Thrym by claiming those lips with his own. The chuckles are still there but now in the form of rumbles in their chests, felt by both as the kiss deepens.

Tonight is such a joyful night.

Thrym falls back, pulling Loki with him, until the two of them are laying on the ground, still in locked in an embrace, taking in each other and the choir of winds.

The small breeze comes eventually, with its gentle lullaby, and it is the last chord Loki hears before drifting to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the reasons I posted this was to reassure anyone who cared that I am still alive and writing. But between a busy month of august and being without of computer for the next two week, I was liable not to post anything during the whole of September. 
> 
> So here I am, posting something for my own peace of mind.^^


End file.
